


Just Friends

by floatingreddie



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Richie Tozier, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stenbrough, alternative universe, eddie kasprak - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingreddie/pseuds/floatingreddie
Summary: “You look ridiculous, Richie!” A burst of giggles came from Eddie, as Richie gave the boy a soft glare and he could feel his cheeks flush.And he could sense that weird feeling circulating his stomach.A feeling that he had sensed since early age, whenever he was alone with Eddie- or simply looked at him.He had tried to push it deep inside for so long...But it wasn’t helping.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kasprak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kasprak
Kudos: 14





	Just Friends

”That’s so not funny, Rich!” Eddie exclaimed as he shut his locker door. A tall boy was leaning against the locker next to his, while a huge ass grin appeared on his face.

“Admit it Eduardo, it was a good one.” “Uhm, No!” The boy had dark, curly hair along with gingerbread eyes, freckles scattered along his cheeks. Glasses with lenses as thick as coke bottles rested upon his nose, making his eyes look more magnified than normal. He was looking at the other boy, who was much shorter than him, and had a light and cheery voice. Specifically, when he would speak to the boy standing right in front of him.

Eddie, however, was much younger than the other boy, and he would often wear short-shorts paired up with a polo. His hair was a chocolate brown color, along with eyes that dazzled whenever he talked to the taller boy.

The taller boy’s name was Richie, of course. He often drove Eddie crazy with his lame jokes and pet names. But he was lovely, and acted extra soft to the shorter boy.

_He’s your friend,_ Eddie thought.

_Best friend, right?_

An awkward silence filled up the air, while Richie carelessly shoved his stuff into the locker next to Eddie’s. “I hope you aren’t mad at me,” Richie said in a calm tone. “Oh, whatever.” Eddie rolled his eyes, and annoyance hovered over his face. “I can admit, it was a little funny.” A smirk appeared on Richie’s face. “Is that so? Well then, happy to make you happy, Eds.” He reached for Eddie’s soft cheek, but Eddie caught a hold of his arm. “Stop it, I hate that! I’m not a baby, Rich.”

“Ah, Eds, you were always a mommy’s boy.” Giggles filled up the air as Richie reached for Eddie’s soft hair, brushing it playfully. Eddie hoped that he wasn’t blushing.

He’s playing , in a friend way, Eddie thought.   
Because he is your best friend, Richie thought. And the two boys walked towards the doors as the bell ringed, dismissing them to the fresh April air, a sudden feeling of happiness filling both of them. It was indeed one of times where, the silence was pleasant rather than awkward, and Eddie could feel his heart flutter around Richie. _Don’t think like that, Eddie. He’s a good friend, nothing more. And it’s just him being him, he’d never feel those feelings for you, for a **boy**._

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for this short chapter, i was in a rush and wanted to post something since it got so many hits under a day! the next chapters will be more exciting and have more tension, i promise & i love you all sm


End file.
